


Dirty Little Secret

by marchingjaybird



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/pseuds/marchingjaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knows what he likes, but doesn't like to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "that embarrassing little kink"

It was Jess's turn to put the baby to bed, which meant that Danny and Luke had a precious window of time in which to indulge themselves.

It had come about almost by accident, Danny fooling around and Luke taking it just a little bit too far. It wasn't the first time they'd done something that neither really wanted to discuss, but which made them both laugh whenever they were reminded of it. This one, though… well, this one had stuck, and Danny kind of preferred not to think about why that was.

Luke closed the door a little too loudly and Danny snorted, gesturing him to silence. "Be quiet!" he ordered. "If Jess sees this…"

"If Jess sees this, she'll want in on it, too," Luke said, shoving him up against the sink. Danny hoisted himself up onto the counter and lifted his hips so that Luke could peel of his pajama bottoms. Beneath them lay the source of Danny's arousal and humiliation: a pair of pristine white women's panties.

"Shit," Luke breathed, dropping to his knees and pushing Danny's legs apart. "I don't care how much you whine about it, you look good." Danny flushed and turned his head away, shuddering as Luke mouthed his prick through the thin cotton.

His fingers stroked hesitantly down the back of Luke's neck as embarrassment and pleasure warred for dominance inside him. Eventually, as usual, they merged into something more powerful and his nails dug into Luke's skin and he was reduced to begging breathlessly, thrilled by how helpless he felt. "Please, Luke," he whimpered. "Please…."

"That's right, baby," Luke purred, rolling down the waistband of the panties. "That's my good girl…" Hot lips curved around Danny's shaft, slid down, and Danny twisted up, gasping and squealing as he came down Luke's throat.

They tucked the panties into the dirty clothes hamper and Danny shuffled down the hall to the bedroom, flushed with warm pleasure. Jess came out of the nursery as he was collapsing onto the bed, and she arched an eyebrow at Luke. "Panties again?" she asked softly. Luke shrugged, but couldn't keep the smirk from his face. Jess rolled her eyes and rose up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"You boys," she sighed, following Danny into the room. "What will I do with you?"


End file.
